This invention relates to a swimming pool cover support, a covered swimming pool, and to a method of covering a swimming pool.
More particularly, the invention relates to a cover support for an above ground swimming pool and to a method of covering such a pool.
The usual winterizing procedure for a swimming pool involves cleaning the pool, applying chemicals to keep the water free from algae and bacteria, the chemicals also including an antifreezing agent to keep the water from freezing with the concomitant expansion of the ice which could burst the pool. An inflated plastic balloon is then placed on the surface of the water and secured in place at the center of the pool. Then, a cover, such as a tarpaulin, is pulled over the inflated balloon. When the tarpaulin is finally manipulated into its final position, it is secured in place by tying or anchoring same to the side and/or the deck of the pool.
The manipulation of the cover number into its final position, over the inflated balloon, is a difficult, time-consuming, exasperating task, which is so onerous that sometimes the pool is left uncovered, with disastrous results.
An important object of the invention is to eliminate the necessity of manipulating the cover member into place over the inflated ballon, which may extend 5 to 6 feet (152 to 188 cm.) above the surface of the water.
A novelty search has revealed the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ 3,063,062 issued November 13, 1962 to Logan; 3,355,745 issued December 5, 1967 to Jannuzzi; 3,533,110 issued October 13, 1970 to Gisondi; 3,940,809 issued March 2, 1976 to Hughes; and 4,109,325 issued August 29, 1978 to Shuff. ______________________________________
Of these, only the Januzzi Patent appears pertinent to the present invention, and even in that instance, the pertinence is only that it discloses the problem which the present invention has solved. The Jannuzzi Patent discloses an air-filled cover support in the form of a balloon which is placed on the surface of water in a pool. The user then places a cover over the pool, including the inflated balloon. The cover is a rot-proof, chlorine-proof fabric or other suitable piece of material.
The present invention is an improvement over the teaching of the Jannuzzi Patent.